Blood on the Rug
by roo17
Summary: "I can explain," the surgeon says, his voice calm and even. His voice stuns Luffy even more. How can Law be calm...when he's covered in blood? AU, LawLu.


Luffy can't find any words to say. He's completely surprised, leaving him speechless and breathless. He doesn't know what to do, or how to take the situation he suddenly finds himself in. His mouth is open in mute shock and his eyes are wider than they've ever been in his entire life. In the doorway before him is Law, his boyfriend of little more than a year, who is out of breath and acting like there's nothing wrong at all. "I can explain," the surgeon says, his voice calm and even.

His voice stuns Luffy even more.

How can Law be calm…when he's _covered_ in _blood?_

Luffy's eyes focus on the shirt his boyfriend is wearing. It's _drenched_ in blood, so much so that the red liquid is actually dripping onto the tiled kitchen floor. The man's tanned arms are slicked with the red substance and blood spatters are visible on his face and midnight blue hair. The bottom of his beautiful spotted jeans are soaked, and Luffy notices bloody shoe-prints that have been tracked over the living room carpet.

His eyes fall on Law once more, his mouth still open and his breath still gone. Law raises his hands, almost in a calming fashion, and repeats, "I can explain."

And Luffy sure as hell hopes Law can because he finds himself unable to process what he is even seeing. There is so much _blood_. And Luffy's OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) is screaming at him to clean up all the blood that's dripping everywhere. A big part of him wants to do nothing more than scream at Law, _Now the fucking carpet is stained!_

But Law's 'explanation' soon cuts off all of Luffy's thoughts.

"I'm a serial killer."

What.

the.

_fuck?_

_'He's joking,'_ is the first thought that runs through Luffy's mind. Because, for love of Meat, Law was a _surgeon_, and surgeons _saved lives_. Being a serial killer was kind of, you know, _counterproductive._

But Law is standing there, looking as calm as the eye of a storm, and not offering anymore explanations. It's clear that he's not joking, and that he's being rather serious. And it's at that moment does Luffy finally find his voice. "What kind of fucking explanation is _that?!_"

"A truthful one?" Oh, great. _Sarcasm_ is _just_ what Luffy needs right now. The straw-hat teen begins pacing frantically back and forth, his hands making random, wild gestures as he talks.

"I can't believe this, I– My boyfriend is a serial– This just– I can't– What am– I– Just– _YOU GOT BLOOD ALL OVER THE FUCKING CARPET!_" he finally screams as he points to the bloody shoe-prints, his OCD finally reaching a breaking point. "And now you're dripping blood all over the kitchen floor! Do you know how hard it is to clean blood out of a carpet? _Do you?!_"

"No–"

"Well neither do I, but it sounds like pretty hard work!"

"Luffy-ya," Law says, giving a gentle smile – _how the fuck can he smile right now?!_ – and takes several steps towards his boyfriend. "You need to breathe, alright?"

"I'm breathing just fine," Luffy spits, taking a small step back from the blood-covered male. "I just can't believe you– you– You don't just _say_ something like that without working up to it!"

"Well, I wasn't going to _lie_ to y–"

"Maybe you should have!" Luffy lets out a frustrated growl and run both his hands in his hair because damn if he doesn't feel like ripping all his hair out right now. "A-Are you going to kill me?"

Law gives a confused look. "What? No."

"But you just told me your a serial killer! What if I decide to call the police right now? Huh? You'd kill me, right?"

"Of course not," Law answers, looking almost insulted in a way. "I could never harm the person who stole my heart." And the answer really is sweet and sorta romantic, and if Law wasn't currently drenched in some strangers blood Luffy may or may not have been tempted to jump his boyfriend right then and there. Well, maybe he was thinking about doing it anyway...

"So if I decide to call the police and turn you in, what would you do?"

"I would say I love you, and leave. Then I would hope that, one day, I'd be able to see you again."

Luffy takes in the answer and processes it. His eyes slowly roam over Law's bloodied form and gives a quiet sigh, his hands dropping back to his side. "I swear if we can't get the blood out of the carpet, you're buying a new one." Law takes several steps until he's standing before Luffy, and he rubs his the male's arms in a loving way as he gives a smile that only Luffy gets to see.

"I love you," you says, and Luffy lets a smile form on his lips as he stares into Law's gray and gold flecked eyes.

"I love you too," he mumbles, tiptoeing to capture the surgeon's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Law wraps his arms around Luffy tightly until they're chest to chest, and he brings up a hand to gently caress his lover's cheek. When Luffy pulls away from the kiss, he gives a face. "You're getting some stranger's blood _all over me_," he mumbles, looking down and seeing the front of his shirt is now red. For some reason, he doesn't sound annoyed or disgusted. "Ew."

Law rolls his eyes and pulls his lover toward the bathroom. "I think a nice, _steaming_ shower can fix that problem," he purrs out, and a near devilish smile comes over Luffy's face.

"I think I like the sound of that. Although, I have to admit… You look rather nice covered in blood," Luffy mumbles the last part and is surprised Law actually heard him.

"Oh? Does my little OCD monkey have haematophilia…?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Sexual attraction involving blood," he whispers into the male's ear, earning an excited shiver.

"N-No," Luffy whispers back, and it's painfully clear that it's a lie.

Law gives a dark chuckle. "Liar." He palms the front of Luffy's shorts. Oh yes, there was quite a nice bulge there. Luffy gives a sudden gasp at the contact, and then gives a growl.

"You. Me. Shower. _Now_."

"Ooh, so demanding," Law smirks, but turns on the shower anyway. "You know, you're always welcome in helping me with my _hobby_."

"You mean that?" Luffy asks, ripping off his and Law's shirt. They work at their pants and boxers next.

"Oh yes."

"When do we start?" They both enter the shower and Law traps Luffy against the wall. The smaller male's hip rubs against Law's erection, and the older male has to bite back a moan as his hands travel over his lover's body.

"Whenever you want to start." Luffy throws his arms around Law's neck and nips at the male's bottom lip.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? The Surgeon of Death has a partner now!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Heard it on the news today. Apparently his new partner has been named _The Pirate King_."

* * *

_A/N: Put it as M just to be safe. It started off as just a comedy with Law coming home drenched in blood and Luffy being OCD and worrying about the carpet. Then I got the idea of one (or both of them) having a paraphilia. Then it turned into this. The ending was short, yes, I'm sorry. But eh. I was bored. Didn't put too much work into it. Oh, and those of you who are reading my other stories: I'm sorry, but updates are going to slow down. Got a lot of studying to do. DX_

_Your shy ice elemental,  
~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
